


Zero Gravity Bowling

by hastyquickbeam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fun and Games, Gen, Zero Gravity, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastyquickbeam/pseuds/hastyquickbeam
Summary: The Paladins decide to play zero gravity bowling, but Lance makes a mess of things.





	Zero Gravity Bowling

Pidge had the idea 5 days after the ship tried to kill them, and she decided to tell Hunk first.  
  
"Hey Hunk, do you remember when the ship stranded us in zero gravity?"  
  
"Remember? How could I forget?" Hunk replied.  
  
"Well, I had an idea," she said hesitantly. "What if we did that again and - "  
  
"Are you crazy!?"  
  
"No listen, I mean turn off the gravity on purpose and then play bowling. We could call it zero gravity bowling. I mean technically we should call it micro gravity bowling, but zero gravity bowling just sounds better than - "  
  
"Pidge, forget about micro gravity. I think that's a great idea"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah! How would we play?"  
  
"Well everyone would form up pairs, and then you'd take turns kicking your partner towards the pins."  
  
"Pidge, that sounds totally crazy, and I think I like it. Let's tell the others!"  
  
Lance was on board immediately, but the others weren't so sure. Eventually Lance convinced Keith to play, so they had 4 people. Shiro, Allura, and Coran made it clear that this sort of thing was below their dignity, but they agreed to watch. Also, Shiro wouldn't let them skip their normal training, so they had to wait until the evening to play.  
  
The training room was a perfect place for zero gravity bowling. The room had gravity control, and the simulator could suspend bowling pins in the air for them to hit. They also had the simulator make some railings so they could get into position before bowling.  
  
The teams were Keith and Lance vs Hunk and Pidge. The others floated off to the side to watch. It was Keith and Lance's turn first. After some spirited argument, Lance agreed to being kicked first. Using the railing, they got into position. For a few moments they hung there, floating above the floor, then Keith kicked. Lance went flying head over heels towards the pins while Keith gracefully floated backwards. Lance didn't fly very close to the pins but he was flailing so magnificently that the tip of his toe knocked one pin out of place.  
  
"Um, now what?" said Lance as he floated towards the wall. But then the simulator supplied a chair which ferried him back to the other side of the room.  
  
To keep things simple they had decided to do just one kick per frame, so Pidge and Hunk climbed into position. “Please don’t make me spin like crazy,” said Hunk.  
  
“I’ll try,” said Pidge  
  
Pidge kicked Hunk in the lower back, in line with his center of gravity, and Hunk slowly floated towards the pins, rotating only slightly. He struck the pins slightly off center, but was big enough that he knocked away 5 of the 10 pins.  
  
On the next frame Lance kicked Keith but missed the pins entirely. Then Hunk kicked Pidge off center and a little too hard; she spun towards the pins and only hit three.  
  
By the tenth frame they were all having fun and the score was close. First it was Lance’s turn to kick Keith. Lance had gotten the hang of it by now so no one was surprised when his kick scored 8 points.   
  
Keith and Lance were now up by 6 points so Pidge and Hunk only needed 7 points to win.  
  
Pidge and Hunk floated toward the kicking line. It was Hunk’s turn to kick; he set himself in position behind Pidge.  
  
Hunk kicked hard. Pidge sailed towards the pins, straight on target and faster than ever before. Hunk and Pidge were going to win! Then someone shouted. "GRAVITY ON!”  
  
Hunk veered off course and fell to the floor, missing the pins by a mile. Everyone else also fell. Pidge managed to land gently on her feet but Keith fell right on top of Lance. Shiro, Princess Allura, and Coran were in a tangled heap. There was a muffled chorus of "are you ok?" Then everyone started shouting at Lance.  
  
"What did you do that for!" shouted Coran.  
  
"That hurt!" Hunk moaned.  
  
"Dirty cheater!" screamed Pidge.  
  
They all kept shouting for a while, then Keith threw a bowling pin at Lance. Moments later they were all playing dodgeball with bowling pins. Even Princess Allura joined the fray after a pin nocked her hair astray. Laughter filled the training room.  
  
This is a better game for us, Pidge reflected, because no one can lose.


End file.
